christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labeled for deletion. Lola Streamer Ok, WHY exactly are you deleting "Lola Streamer"? I spent FIVE YEARS working on her for a school story! You can't just do that man, Just, no.~~Rigby3000~~ ''The Christmas Cottage (2008) Someone else (not me) is claiming this is a duplicate of ''Thomas Kinkade's Christmas Cottage, and they appear to be correct. Shadzane �� (talk) 16:41, November 19, 2018 (UTC) ''His & Her Christmas Someone else (not me) is claiming this page is a duplicate of ''His and Her Christmas, and they appear to be correct. However, this page is a more complete page with more info about the movie -- but it also has the wrong title (according to IMDb, the title with "and" is correct). Shadzane �� (talk) 16:29, January 8, 2019 (UTC) :Wait! IMDb may say the title is His and Her Christmas, but we have a screen grab of the title that clearly shows His & Her Christmas. I think IMDb has it wrong, and this page should NOT be deleted. Shadzane �� (talk) 16:37, January 8, 2019 (UTC) :Update (2/25/2019): I confirmed the onscreen title "HIS & HER CHRISTMAS" is the official page after all. So, "His and Her Christmas" is a duplicate. So User:Shadzane, delete the duplicate! Sean Thomas Herbs (#LuckyDuck) 20:44, February 25, 2019 (UTC) Scrooge (2002) See the Talk page. Shadzane �� (talk) 16:42, January 17, 2019 (UTC) :It's official. This title doesn't existed. Sean Thomas Herbs (#LuckyDuck) 20:30, February 25, 2019 (UTC) Deletion Disagreement Come on. "An Early Christmas" does too concern Christmas, even if not during the real holiday season. What about the Baby Looney Tunes episode "Christmas in July"? It takes place outside December and it's there. According to the idea, presumably because Uncle Bill Davis won't be around for the real Christmas, and to do something nice to the terminally ill Eve Bowers, the Davis family celebrates Christmas early with Eve. Also, in that episode, Mr. French impersonates Santa. Interstate2011 (talk) 03:55, February 19, 2019 (UTC) :It looks like there was some confusion here. The episode's title is not "An Early Christmas", it's "Christmas Came a Little Early" and it's already here. So deletion of "An Early Christmas" proceeded. Shadzane �� (talk) 20:23, February 25, 2019 (UTC) Margie Claus Apparently, the movie studio has decide not to make this movie, according to someone on the Talk page who didn't sign their comment and didn't provide any link to a news story. (if you cannot guess, I oppose this deletion until we get more evidence) Shadzane �� (talk) 16:25, February 25, 2019 (UTC) : This article says Margie Claus has been removed from Warner Bros. schedule. However, it specifically does not say the movie has stopped production. It no longer has a release date, but it is still going forward: : Ryan Reynolds’ Free Guy Release Date and Kingsman Moves to 2020 : Shadzane �� (talk) 23:12, February 25, 2019 (UTC) Christmas on Repeat This movie doesn't seem to be real -- or maybe it is something in the very early stages of development, way to early for us to be adding it. A note on some edits in January 2019 says the screenplay is still being pitched! Shadzane �� (talk) 16:29, February 27, 2019 (UTC) :According to recent changes, the IMDb link has been redirected from this feature, which is in the very early stages of development (Pitch), to the upcoming horror feature The Plague of Hounds, which is in development. Sean Thomas Herbs (#LuckyDuck) 17:54, February 27, 2019 (UTC) One Hour in Wonderland This may have aired on Christmas Day, but it does not seem to have any Christmas content... Shadzane �� (talk) 20:06, March 8, 2019 (UTC) Walt Disney Christmas Show It's a duplicate of The Walt Disney Christmas Show. Shadzane �� (talk) 19:47, March 21, 2019 (UTC)